The proposed meeting is "The Alpbach Workshop on Coiled-Coils, Collagen and Co-proteins," to be held in Alpbach, Austria. It is the fourth of a highly successful series of meetings in these key scientific areas. With the goal of reaching as broad a spectrum of science investigators as possible, this international meeting includes participants such as university faculty members at all levels, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and senior postdoctoral fellows. The Workshop format of the meeting is unique in that a chairperson is responsible for inviting two to four lead speakers from the international community to give presentations during their session. In addition, the meeting organizers and the chairpersons of the various sessions will also pick other speakers from each session's participants at the meeting, with participants being encouraged to present posters of their work. Topics to be covered are coiled-coils, myosin filaments and motors, actin filaments, amyloid, prion and beta structures, intrinsically unstructured proteins, intermediate filament associated proteins, extracellular matrix proteins and microtubules and motors. This range of topics encompasses a wealth of scientific endeavors resulting in a more thorough fundamental understanding of physiological and biochemical processes, as well as furthering the potential for such cutting edge areas as de novo design of proteins for novel applications.